Computerized applications have been developed for generating and providing driving directions in response to user requests. For example, a user may access a conventional driving direction application, identify a starting location and a destination location, and receive in return driving directions descriptive of a driving route between the locations. The driving directions may include an electronic map of a geographic area and/or a number of textual steps descriptive of the driving route.
Many traditional driving direction applications allow a user to print a set of generated driving directions for future reference. However, these applications provide the user with only limited control over the information to be printed and the format in which it can be printed. For example, certain conventional driving direction applications can include only a single map image in a printout, and other conventional driving direction applications do not provide a user with sufficient control over the selection of driving direction information to be included in the printout. Printouts of driving direction information may in some cases be limited to a preformatted layout that may not be conducive to the needs of all users.
These and other shortcomings of conventional driving direction applications tend to frustrate users who desire a greater level of control for printing driving directions. For at least these reasons, there is a need for systems and methods that provide users with additional control over the printing of driving directions.